tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Oz Effect Finale
Characters: Major Bludd, Miles Mayhem, Sato, Trakker Location: A small island off the coast of Queensland, Australia Date: 9 September 2016 TP: Oz Effect TP Summary: MASK agents Matt Trakker and Bruce Sato discover Miles Mayhem's ruby crystal mine and try to disrupt its operation. ''As logged by '' Major Bludd Queensland - Australia Queensland is the second-largest and third-most-populous state in Australia. Situated in the north-east of the country, it is bordered by the Northern Territory, South Australia and New South Wales to the west, south-west and south respectively. To the east, Queensland is bordered by the Coral Sea and Pacific Ocean. Queensland has a population of 4,750,500, concentrated along the coast and particularly in the state's South East. The state is the world's sixth largest sub-national entity, with an area of 1,852,642 km2. The capital and largest city in the state is Brisbane, Australia's third largest city. Often referred to as the "Sunshine State", Queensland is home to 10 of Australia's 30 largest cities and is the nation's third largest economy. The planned community of Springfield is also situated in Queensland. VENOM has used a flying tornado-creating platform to kidnap several villages' worth of aborigines. VENOM are forcing them to work in ruby crystal mines on a set of islands off the coast of Queensland, Australia. While Major Bludd has secreted many of them out, returning them to their families and replacing them with down-and-outs who at least agreed to work for VENOM, many captives still remain. Lucky for them, MASK has tracked them here, using Spectrum to follow the path taken by the flying platform. Trakker flies along in Thunderhawk above the tree line the display in his mask showing a visible spectral trail headed towards the islands. As they leave the coast he lowers down closer to the water in an attempt to keep himself of any enemy radar. "It's a good thing Venom tends to leave a mess where ever they go." he quips. Miles Mayhem, maskless, stands in the entrance to one of the mines, rubbing together his gloved hands in gleeful greed. "In a matter of days," he gloats, "I'll corner the world's supply of ruby crystals!" His punk-attired Mohawked guards merely nod, focusing their attention on directing the slaves to work harder. The miners look haggard and hungry, and have obviously been mistreated. Outside the mines there is a small camp with a tent, picnic table, and several VENOM vehicles. Parked on a ridge overlooking the mines is the large yellow flying platform used to kidnap the villagers. Major Bludd is still at work swapping the kidnapped Aboriginal workers for men who have willingly, if foolishly, signed on to work the mines. With the aid of the hologram-producing necklace recently given him, he assumes the appearance of one of Mayhem's punk-looking guards and plays at harassing a small group of Aborigines deeper in the mines, urging them toward a camouflaged exit at the back of the mine. Outside, a battered military troop truck arrives and more punk guards begin unloading the latest batch of Bludd's recruits. There is a rumble in the forest as a large semi crosses a bridge onto one of the islands and approaches the mines. The truck is following Matt Trakker at a short distance behind and below so as not to give away its presence before Trakker gives the order to move in. The closer the semi gets to the mines, the more it decelerates, although it's never going to be a stealth vehicle so it doesn't get too close. "It does not matter how slowly you go so long as you do not stop," the driver quotes. Thunderhawk approaches the shore of the islands and Trakker switches Thunderhawk to silent running to muffle the sound of his engines. "A good point." Trakker says in response to Bruce. "I'm going to try to get a look around. Be ready to head in as soon as I give the word." he says as he angles towards the mines. Miles Mayhem sees camo-Bludd 'harrassing' a group of miners and sending them deeper into the mine. Still not realizing what Bludd is up to, Mayhem smiles to himself, pleased. "Looks like one more batch is all we'll need to keep these mines running at full capacity," he muses aloud, and wanders out of the mine and over to a ladder leading up to the ridge. "I've already sent Sly Rax ahead to the final village we need," he says to himself. "I'll gather up this group myself." He begins to ascend the ladder, moving rather quickly for someone of his bulk and size. When he reaches the exit, Bludd directs the Aborigines to flee, giving them brief directions which will allow them to avoid being spotted by anyone out at the mine's entrance. The Aborigines seem surprised at their apparent freedom. Bludd shakes his head at them, his holographic mohawk bobbing comically from side to side. "This never happened," he intones, ushering them out. Once they've gone, he turns and heads back toward the entrance, pausing to touch the necklace, its chain wound around his wrist like a bracelet, and allow the holographic disguise to drop. A few minutes later he emerges from the mine, frowning up at the ridge as Mayhem heads up the ladder. Bruce Sato nods, parking the Rhino for now and hopping out, electing to move in on foot. As he approaches the mines, he slips on his Lifter mask, and scans the area with its limited-compared-to-Spectrum senses. "Before you embark on a journey of revenge," he warns, "dig two graves." Sato moves to the edge of the clearing, and watches from the treeline as Mayhem ascends the ladder towards the flying platform. Thunderhawk approaches the flying machine and does a circle around it. "A huge ducted fan... that explains the 'weather'." Trakker says with a frown. "I'm finding a place to set down." Mayhem ascends the ladder and approaches the flying platform, using a remote to open a small porthole through which Mayhem gains access to the platform's tiny cockpit. He climbs up and straps himself in, taking a moment to don his Viper mask during the process. He hits several switches, and the platform comes alive, its lift fans powering up as the entire yellow vehicle shudders like a waking bird. Bludd busies himself supervising the unloading of the new workers from the truck, interjecting the occasional shout or shove to ensure the procedure moves along smoothly. Everyone, guard and worker alike, looks up at the sound of the flying platform powering up. Bludd directs his glare at them rather than the platform, and orders them to get back to their work. /At least this is to be the last village VENOM hits,/ he thinks bitterly, glowering at the guards as they continue unloading workers. Thunderhawk> Trakker detects the startup of the machine, and immediately banks out of range and puts Thunderhawk into a hover to observe. At the same time, his wing cannons come on line and take aim at the machine's lift fan. "If you think you're going after more 'recruits' mayhem, you're in for a nasty surprise..." Bruce Sato glances up at the platform as well, frowning behind his Lifter mask. "Recompense injury with justice," Sato advices Trakker over his radio, "and recompense kindness with kindness." Sato focuses his attention back on the guards and workers, getting a good handle on the situation so he'll best know how to assist Trakker if things go pear-shaped. Mayhem gets the flying platform going, and lifts off the ridge, taking it down a little lower to buzz Bludd and the miners just to be a jerk. He laughs as some of the guards scatter, and then brings the platform back up, skimming over the treeline and passing over where Sato creeps with his Lifter mask. "I'll be back with another batch of miners," Mayhem radios down to Bludd. "Have that lot ready to go by the time I get back, so we can process the new ones right away!" Mayhem gives the platform some fuel and starts to accelerate away from the mines. Bludd darts into the mine entrance as the giant flying vacuum cleaner speeds through the clearing, holding up an arm to shield his face from the dirt the platform kicks up. He sneers at the radio message from Mayhem. "Acknowledged," he replies into his radio. He notes the presence of the unusual flying sports car hovering nearby, and his hand moves to his radio again to inform Mayhem he's got company. As the platform zooms off, he drops his hand. If Mayhem doesn't notice his enemies closing to attack him, that's his own lookout. Without the platform, no more villages will be hoovered up, either. He turns and heads into the mine after the remaining workers and guards go in. GAME: Sato PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: Sato PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Bruce Sato watches Bludd start to give warning and change his mind. Curious, Sato moves forward, slowly making his way towards the entrance to the mine. "The cautious seldom err," he mutters to himself, as he carefully slips past few the Mohawked guards left behind. "To see what is right and not to do it is want of courage," he remarks quietly, following Bludd into the mine. Mayhem snarls as his beautiful flying platform is targeted from above. "What? MASK? Here? How did they find us? That accused Matt Trakker and his Spectrum mask!" Mayhem takes a moment to shake his fist up at Trakker, and then moves to do something more useful as the platform shudders from the damage to the lift fan. With the flick of a switch, Mayhem changes the orientation of the giant Hoover from Suck to Blow! "Let's see if this puts some wind in your sails!" he laughs, and tries to blast Trakker with the full power of his flying platform. Flying Platform targets Thunderhawk with its weapons. >> Flying Platform strikes Thunderhawk with Blow . << "Take 'em down the east tunnel," Bludd calls as he trails after the guards and workers. "Little light on manpower down there." He pauses in a junction of several passages, gazing down each in turn. The mine's interior is lit with the occasional lantern. The guard bringing up the rear takes one of those lanterns down from the wall as he follows the others into the tunnel Bludd directed them to take. Once he's sure there's no one nearby to watch him, Bludd heads down a branch where he knows another group of Aborigines are working. Thunderhawk manages to keep hold of the controls and keep Thunderhawk from spiralling out of control. "Sorry Mayhem but sailing is something I happen to be good at." he says taking another aim at the duct fan hoping to hit where it's already damaged and shut it down. >> Thunderhawk strikes Flying Platform with Heavy Laser . << Bruce Sato follows Bludd deeper into the mine, curious to his intentions. "By nature, men are nearly alike;" he says quietly to himself. "By practice, they get to be wide apart." Sato is no ninja - he's just a toy designer with a cool mask. Still, he knows well enough to stay out of the light of the lanterns, and to stay far enough back not to be spotted. The platform's main liftfan goes, and the entire platform starts to list. Behind his Viper mask, Mayhem's eyes narrow and he practically hisses and spits in anger as his platform shudders and starts to lose altitude. "If I'm going down, Trakker, I'm taking you all with me!" Mayhem yells, and does two things - opens up the tunnel to blast the remaining windpower at Trakker, and then tilts and turns the platform so that if it crashes, it goes right into the mine, killing all of the villagers (and guards!) while protecting the cockpit in which Mayhem is currently ensconced. >> Flying Platform strikes Thunderhawk with Wind . << >> Thunderhawk temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << GAME: Major Bludd FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Above Average difficulty. Thunderhawk> Trakker wrestles with Thunderhawk's controls as the engines sputter out, turning it in a glider. "Bruce! Thunderhawk is going down, and Mayhem is aiming the machine at the mine!" he says as he looks for a place to land. "I'll do what I can from out here but we may need Lifter!" The Aboriginal workers Bludd comes upon seem to be in slightly better shape than their fellows he released earlier; it's likely they haven't been here long. A few look up as Bludd comes into the area, but quickly return their attention to mining the glittering red crystals from the walls. Bludd looks them over for a moment, then nods to himself. He taps a few of the workers on the shoulder, motioning to them to follow him. He starts heading back the way he came, but pauses as the sounds of very large engines labouring flood into the mine. Swearing quietly beneath his breath, he turns back to the workers and points down the shaft. "Go!" he shouts. "Left at the end of this tunnel! Run for daylight!" Several of the workers immediately run down the tunnel, but the others hesitate. Bludd dashes over and takes the mining tools out of their hands, tossing them to the ground. "Run!" He points down the tunnel again. "Now!" With this second urging, the remainder of the workers take the hint and follow their fellows down the tunnel. Once they're all gone, Bludd runs for the entrance himself. Behind his mask, Sato's eyes widen at the sudden change in situation. "I hear you, Matt!" he radios back, dropping the Confusionisms for now in exchange for more direct communication. "I'll do what I can!" Sato races for the entrance himself, becoming rather obvious as he gives up on stealth and pours on the speed. As soon as Sato reaches the entrance, he glances up, torn for a moment as he has to decide between assisting Trakker or stopping the platform. Trusting Trakker to handle the now-glider himself, Sato yells, "Lifter on!" Bands of energy reach out and envelop the platform, slowing its descent as Sato focuses all of his control on keeping it from crashing into the mine. Mayhem spins the platform, and waits for it to satisfyingly crash into the mine, ending his plans here, but at least leaving the deaths of hundreds of workers in Trakker's hands. As it slows and then stops, however, Mayhem gets angrier and angrier. "What now?" He peers around, looking at least to watch Trakker crash - only to see him gliding away safely. "Can't anything go my way?" Unstrapping himself, Mayhem slips on Venom's Revenge - his combat jetpack. Opening the portal, he yells, "You may have won the day this time, Matt Trakker, but I'll have my revenge!" He activates his jetpack, and attempts to fly away. Bludd notices Sato as he runs for the entrance, frowning at the presence of an unfamiliar person. Workers and guards pour from the mine, heedlessly running from the crippled platform's impending impact. When he sees the energy rings emitted from Sato's mask, Bludd glances up toward the platform, staring in disbelief at the sight of it slowing and not yet crashing into the mine. He gives Sato a brief, tight nod, then heads off away from the mine and toward safer ground. >> Miles Mayhem retreats from the area, escaping all attackers. << Thunderhawk> Trakker finds a spot to land and hits the vehicle brakes to get Thunderhawk to a stop. By the time he gets situated and out of Thunderhawk, he's too late to catch up to Mayhem. "He always says that." he quips. Concentrating carefully, Sato gently sets the platform down, managing not to crush anything important, like the parked Rhino. Powering down the Lifter, he turns to watch Bludd head for safer ground. For a moment, Sato doesn't speak or act, thinking first at what he witnessed - Bludd's first actions were to get the miners to safety, not to just save himself. Taking his own advice, Sato answers kindness with kindness. "Everything's under control here, Matt," he radios Trakker, leaving Bludd out of his report. "Let's get these people home." "That's good to hear, Bruce." Trakker says. "They'll have a story to tell their kids for generations to come." he says with a chuckle. Sato laughs with Trakker, giving the scene the perfect cartoon ending. As the sounds of the platform's damaged engines fade behind him, Bludd slows to a jog and ponders his situation. Mayhem's likely long gone, what with that jetpack of his. The MASK agents will see to the workers, and probably arrest Mayhem's guards, which is fine with Bludd. He heads for the jeep parked nearby, to return to the docks and then to the mainland. Category:2016 Category:Logs